


Tales of Prince Sidon

by ZeldaHijinks



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, botw - Fandom, breath of the wild
Genre: Angst, Aquaphobia, Character Death, Fluff, Humor, Mild Fluff, Other, Phobias, Scenarios, requests stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaHijinks/pseuds/ZeldaHijinks
Summary: Prince Sidon's one shots/requests. Each story a different scenario





	1. Sidon's lament

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my tumblr here https://zeldahijinks.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sidon receives bad news.

Zora’s Domain glimmered brightly while the water tread slowly, and the air flowing brisk but warm. Citizens carried on with their day, not a one of them having a single care in the world. To the outsiders, Zora’s Domain was a magical place, but Prince Sidon, as he stared from a high balcony over his land, just could not match his precious subjects’ contentment. He felt uneasy, just completely restless. There was protruding pressure in his chest that no amount of completing his duties, swimming, or going hunting could override. He tried deep breathing treatments, had swamped himself with paperwork that was supposed to be for his father, and even offered to help in the kitchen. The last one didn’t go over well while some Elders overheard and shooed him away claiming a Prince of such a renowned status shouldn’t bother with such labors. 

It didn’t stop him from trying to play with the children, reading books, and working on his weapons. One thing after another, another chore down, and another empty accomplishment, now Prince Sidon sat in a chair on his private balcony. He had finally given up attempting to avoid this strange ache, this horrible notion something was wrong… something missing. Throwing an arm over his face and sinking into the chair further, he just could not feel at rest. Honestly, how could he? His mind drifted back to kissing you a farewell a few weeks back, and how you promised him you’d returned as soon as Link didn’t require your help anymore. How could he say no? His brave, wonderful, golden light of his life was willing to help the greater good!

He should be proud! He was! Honored even! But…yet, he missed you so much.

He missed waking up to caress your form next to his, peppering your shoulders in kisses until you begged him laughing and breathless, and oh…. Those quiet nights when it was just the two of you enjoying each others’ silence in this very chair. He missed you so much. He held his face in his hands, sharp teeth gritting because all he wanted to see you again! He felt himself unravel, but he quickly composed himself as he spent his whole life training to do. Even if he gained a calm facade, his body hung low on the chair, arms ungracefully hanging off the side. There were few times Sidon would mope, and whenever his beloved was gone he found himself easing into this position.

He chuckled under his breath, thinking back to when you would come home from an extended trip and you had found him moping in his huge chair, blowing the whistle attached to his ascot. When he had noticed you, you didn’t let it down for months after how he flopped toward you like a puppy. He hummed happily at the memory, because he had took you into his arms and listened to that beautiful laughter fill his heart with so much love. If life didn’t have its way, he would go to the ends of the world to be able to keep moments like that alive and well for eternity.

But when Prince Sidon opened his eyes and looked around to an empty balcony, it was in those rare moments Sidon was not a fan of reality.

“MY LIEGE!” A Zora guard came rushing in Sidon’s room and toward the balcony. The Zora soldier, out of breath, pointed over the railing, sputtering nonsense as they tried to relay their message. However, Sidon not willing to wait for them, stood up immediately and made his way over.

His eyes fell upon the figure resembling Link and his trusted horse, Epona, and he desperately searched for you. A blistering cold wafted over his body as he followed the trail behind his friend and saw a long slate covered in your handmade embroidered cloak. It was in that moment Sidon wished to remain in his dreamland of kisses and caresses. He wanted to move, but it felt like the connections between his brain and hand were lost while the newcomers approached. Zoras lined the entrance ways, their gasps and sobs resounded while Prince Sidon gritted his teeth and leapt from his perch. He slid his way down on a sloped roof, landing not to fair from his sister’s statue. He rushed over while his eyes darted back and forth between the covered slate and Link.

Link came up and handed a jeweled chest protector Sidon made for you. Half of it was broken, semiprecious jewels busted or missing from their placement. Sidon’s throat clenched gazing on the plate’s half stained in scarlet.

Stained in blood.

Shakily, he peered over to Link whose eyes filled with immense sorrow, red and worn from possibly crying. Link attempted to speak, but seeing Sidon in a state of shock because of his mistakes, no words could undo what was done. And so, Link sunk to his knee, head hanging low, a sign of utmost respect and grievance from Hyrule’s knight. The jeweled chest plate fell from Sidon’s hands as he drifted to the slate.

Gently as he could, he pulled back your favorite cloak, and inch by inch, revealed your face. He choked back a sob because even if your face was devoid of life, lips colorless, and face riddled with scratches, you looked peaceful and still so fetching. He fell to his knees feeling unsure what to do with his hands as they wavered over your body as if beckoning you to get up. Other Zoras and Link all looked away, or moved into their homes to let the Prince and his love be. 

Finally with shaking hands, he pulled you into his embrace cradling you like a newborn, and whispered sweet nothings in your ear. A part of him wishing… wanting so badly that if he muttered things that had made you fawn over him when you were alive, somehow you’d magically revive and place a hand on his face so he’d be whole once more.

But you did not.


	2. Aquaphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader is completely terrified of the water, but wants to change to better their relationship with Sidon.

**WARNING!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE AQUAPHOBIA(fear of water, drowning, etc)**

 

Your relationship with the Prince of Zora was one of magical fairy-tales, Sidon was ever charming, brilliant and courageous. There was never any doubt that he treated you like his universe and went out of his way multiple times to bring you gifts and verbally confirmed his undying love for you. He could be over dramatic in that regard, you mused, but his earnest personality was wholeheartedly endearing and made you feel special. It would seem your relationship was picture perfect, except for one thing…

You were deathly afraid of water….

It proved to be the only challenge in the relationship with it being Sidon’s entire life. He couldn’t understand the fear you possessed and tried, unsuccessfully, to ease your fears. However, the thought of water emerging around you immediately sent you through a tizzy. It’s been a deep fear instilled in you ever since you were young. You and your father would often go horseback riding across the wetlands, but one unfortunate day, your horse was spooked and threw you off into the raging river. Your young self was instantly carried away like a rag-doll in the rushing waters, pulling you under and smacking against rocks and the rough bed below. After your father had saved you, you were never able to see the water the same again.

It was difficult to be with Sidon when he spent majority of his time in the water, and you truly wished you could to join him. It made you feel like a horrible partner and the Elders openly griped the possible future spouse of their Prince is a failure if they’re afraid of water. It didn’t matter to Sidon, he would interject, that it was you as a person he loved, and not the person loving water similarly to him. You would have believed him, but even if Sidon was skilled at hiding his displeasure, he couldn’t hide the far off look of disappointment and rejection.

He would forget, not meaning to at all, and call you over to join him in the water, but would paused half way through and give a solemn wave. It broke your heart each time, and as you stared at the beautiful glistening element, it was hard to believe something like that petrified you so much, but it undoubtedly did.

One morning, you had woken up with a burning determination to override your fear. You marched with your head high to the outskirt of the domain to where you knew a small pond reside. If you started small, you thought, you could work your way up to swimming with Sidon in the river. The image of his smiling face shining so proud fueled your desire further, and as you approach the pound only about six feet wide all around, for some reason it the small pond was expanding. The jitters slowly made their way from your toes to spread across the rest of your body, and your breathing automatically inhaled deeply for to paused for a period of time.

Your mouth went dry and unconsciously kept gulping to wet it, but to no prevail. As you stood at the edge of the pond you were frozen in fear and having flash backs of your world spinning and rocks bashing against your limbs. It caused you to gasp and collapse to your knees, whole body trembling uncontrollably. You gripped your fists in frustration. No! No! No! You could do this! It’s just water! It’s just liquid! It won’t hurt, you lied to yourself, it is just a pond!

Shakily making your way to stand, fear consumed you, but you pushed through. You told yourself repetitively that you can just stick your feet in, that’s all. Just your feet and then you can get out. With a fragile resolve, you stood at the edge of the pond again, and looked at its depth, it was shallow, and would come up to your ankles. It didn’t seem too bad. You closed your eyes knowing you’d have to force yourself in the water to even move, and with what courage you had left, pounced.

You anticipated hitting the bottom of the pond but once your feet broke through the water and kept going alarms went off. At the last second before your whole body emerged in the water, you realized the water had magnified its depths. You went in screaming, your mouth engulfed instantly with water and limbs flailing about. It was cold and the lack of gravity was not pleasant in any regard. You felt you had been swallowed up and reached for anything solid to hold you, but your body continued to sink and started choking from the water encasing your esophagus.

White veiny flashes filled your vision, and you were absolutely horrified as the world around you moved. The speckle of light from the surface glittered strangely under water preventing you to decipher where the surface even was. You couldn’t feel the bed of the pond and the lack of air made it difficult to further process what else to do. As your vision was filled with your arms desperately searching in front of you, it periodically faded in and out. Your chest and lungs burned and the last thing you could register was a flash of scarlet.

Through the darkness that felt eerily comfortable brightness had broken through, and there was a searing pain in your chest as you felt the heavenly rush of air expand your lungs. Wearily peeking an eye open and letting it focus you saw Sidon above you looking horrified. He called out your name in pure relief, tears pricked the corner of his eyes before bringing your form into his. He petted the top of your head, his other hand gently running his knuckles across your spine.

“Oh thank, Hylia, you are awake! What were you doing, [Name]?! I thought you could not swim!?” He was frantic, his usual confident voice filled with worry. He pulled away, running his fingers along your jawline and peppered your forehead in kisses. Once you had process everything, you couldn’t stop the welding of tears cascading down your face. You hacked and ruggedly inhaled before flinging your body onto his.

Through an ugly sob, you spoke, “I-I just wanted to be perfect for you.” He was taken aback, pulling you from him to stare in your eyes, but you continue to vent, “I don’t feel l-like I’m right for you b-because of my stupid fear!” Tears flooded down your cheeks, and the searing reminder of being in water threw you through another wave of anxiety.

His lips caressed your own, effectively smothering the sobs and whimpers while he delicately brought you back down to earth. His hands splayed along side your face, holding you in place while he poured his love and concerns through the kiss. Pitifully and hungrily, you swallowed it all, finding it more pleasant than a congested amount of water that had once plagued your lungs. He pulled from the kiss, lips swollen and planted another kiss to your forehead, “You do not need to do anything for me that puts you in danger and scares you so. I love you for who you are, and there will be differences between us.” He embraced you as he continued, “Please, my beloved, do not ever do that again. If I had not seen you wandering outside and followed you, you…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence and kissed the top of your head instead. “One day you might like the water, but do it for you…not for me.. I love you no matter what may come.”

That was all you needed to hear and smothered your face in his chest.


	3. Love Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original: Reader is afflicted with emotions they yet to comprehend. An unlikely advocate helps the reader with their issues.

There was no way to ignore this feeling, it felt like you were soaring, but being pulled under water at the same time. Harebrained, finger tips always tingling, throat dryer then the Gerudo Desert, and with knees so wobbly you were afraid one step would do you in, it sometimes it felt like you had too much air, but also never enough. There were days you found yourself in a haze, eyes glazed over. Other times, your heart pounded so deep it you couldn’t tell if you were ascending, or about to die of a heart attack.

Flushed against the wall you held your clammy hands together. A wistful sigh escaped your lips as you blinked at the ceiling, reaching your trembling hands to your flushed cheeks. You sunk to your knees still staring off into space as another sigh released. You didn’t know what was wrong with you, but these symptoms were worsening day by day and only in the Zora’s Domain. The strange thing is that it wasn’t affecting you negatively, even with the bubbly feeling in your stomach that made you queasy. 

You sat there in an elegant outfit beautifully handcrafted. It accentuated every aspect of your being more than you thought pieces of cloth could ever do, and for once, you felt like you were royalty. Link received an invitation to the Zora’s grand ball at the palace and was allowed one guest. Luckily being one of his best friends he asked you to come. However, you initially rejected the offer, feeling uncomfortable and worried about suffering from this illness every time you came to these wonderful aquatic lands, but that boy could persuasive when he wanted to be.

Although you were opposed to the idea at first, you were quite happy you tagged along. It was like fairytales you were told as a child of grand ballrooms and dancing. Only…Their ball blew you out of the water, it had beaten your expectations and leaving you to take it in full of awe. Link was in a dressed in a proud, but stylish Hylian Knights garments and the two of you picked at each for looking so posh. After paying your respect to the King, Link pulled you to the dance floor and made fools out of yourselves. Laughter rang between you two as you swung around the dance floor, and took delight in feeling free of care. Link had twirled you away from him, your giggles continued as you spun, but came to a stop as someone took your hand and whirled you to leaned back into their forearm.

Prince Sidon glided across the dance floor with you in tow, each step gliding as if ice skating, each twirl so perfectly executed it could be mistaken for the whole dance being rehearsed. You were awestruck as he skillfully dipped you and flashed you a million watt smile. The ramming of your heart escalated, head filling with fog and the sensation as if you drank a couple of pints wriggled through your veins. He caught you off guard and in your deliria ran from the ballroom, face scarlet as a tomato and a cold sweat breaking on your brow.

So now, you were in the courtyard feeling like a fool. You honestly wanted to keep dancing, but the feelings flourishing throughout your body was too overwhelming. Staring at the tremors that plagued your hand, you soon clasp them underneath your chin and shakily exhaled. Large quaking shook you as you look to the side and rose your eyes to stare in the face of King Dorephan. He gave you a calm smile as he made his way over to stare at the statue of his late daughter. His hands met behind his back as he looked over the statue in silence, and in that moment you felt compelled to join his company. He briefly glanced at you before returning his gaze ahead of him.

“Mipha’s love for her people was strong…” His deep voice vibrated within your chest as the air mist with a hinge of sadness. You glanced at him wondering why he suddenly left the party and began speaking of his daughter, but he continued before another thought popped in your head. “Her love was strong for her people, and she grandly showed it. …Her love for a Hylian was much more powerful and pure than the strength of the Goddess Hylia.” King Dorephan eyes glittered with unshed tears, his words laced with a sadness that would never be healed. “Some days, I would catch her curled up and claiming to be unwell. Other times, I found her staring over our land with a far off look.” He chuckled rumbled in the air. “She was so enraptured she forgot to complete her duties.” His forlorn smile caused an ache in your heart.

“Did she and the Hylian ever get together at least?” You spoke unsurely, and so quietly you worried he might have not heard you, but he turned, his knowing causing him to peer softly upon you. The look in his eyes grew more pained as he shook his head.

“Calamity Ganon took her chances away. Despite with such a heavy threat, she allowed her one sided love to flourish and was working her way to confess.” He released a deep sigh, his shoulders sinking, “If only she had more time, perhaps they could have loved and cared for each other deeply.” He large hand gently patted you on the head as he turned to give you another smile. “As it may be, if she had confessed earlier maybe my dear, Mipha, would not have been so love sick.”

His words lingered but a moment, yet they still weighed heavily and mournful. The crease in your forehead grew more prominent as seconds pass feeling unsure if you should console him, or just keep your mouth shut. However, as his eyes stared at the beautiful sculpture in front of him you couldn’t help but place a hand on top of his, “I am sure that the Hylian would have treasured her as if she was their universe.”

King Dorephan peered down and let your words wrap around him like a blanket. His hand came up and rested atop your head and gave a heartfelt smile, “May I asked, [Name], why you left?”

Nervousness began to boil in the pit of your stomach recalling the overwhelming feelings. Your eyes shifted not sure what to stare at, or appoint your attention to while your tongue felt suddenly too swollen to speak. You fiddled with some loose fabric on your garment, “I-I am not sure. I suddenly felt ill and required some fresh air.”

He hummed, “What are you feeling, young one?”

It took you by mild surprise he was inquiring about your well being, and while you have made many visits here and spent a lot of time with the royal family, you still felt like an outsider. It warmed and touched you deeply to know he cared, “I…I am not sure, actually? I feel feverish without a fever… I sweat even though I am fine… Heh, but it doesn’t always last long.”

He had long since removed his hand from your head and opted to let it rest around your shoulder. His large height made it slightly awkward while he gently pushed you with him to to walk around the statue. “Sounds serious.” His tone was light and playful, “Do you know what may be causing it?”

It was like a light bulb popping finally seeing where this was going. The talked of his late daughter, the love she held so dearly for another, and your ‘sickness’. You shook you head in disbelief and look toward his face, “Wait…if you’re implying what I think you are… But..I-.. I’m not in love!” Your words echoed loudly making you shrink into your neck a little embarrassed. You hadn’t mean to shout, but he laughed good heartedly anyways.

“Then tell me, little one, when your bouts of ‘sickness’ came up what do you think was the cause?”

You looked forward fiddling your thumbs recalling the earlier events. You tried opening your mouth to speak, but words were lost on you as you remembered. “I was dancing with Link and then P-Prince Sidon cut in.” You left out a harsh chortle that even the King knew it was fake, “Well, I think I got dizzy from all that spinning around.”

King Dorephan gave you a long look before closing his eyes and gave you a gentle shove forward. You let out a small yelp trying to get your bearings, and once you did, your gaze met with webbed feet and followed them up the person landing on piercing golden eyes of the Prince. Immediately, you felt a hot flashes and clammy hands. You sputtered trying to explain yourself, but it came out all jumbled. King Dorephan chuckled walking by patting you and then Sidon on the shoulder as he left.

Prince Sidon peered down at your face, scanning how flush you were and gave a loving smile. “So, [Name]….Do you love me?”

It felt like even your cells had frozen over as your mouth went agape. He caressed your cheek, letting a claw finger run over the jeweled plates they gifted you. He kneeled down trying to be eye level with you as much as he could. “Lynel caught your tongue?” He jest, but it still wouldn’t shake you from your overloaded brain.

He leaned in close, his lips brushing your cheek, “Do you like your garment?” His fingers trailed the wondrous outfit causing your blood to boil from the soft touches.

Meekly, you found your voice, “I-I do.” 

 

Sidon slowly smiled, his eyes heavy lidded as he kiss the back of your hands. He hummed, “I am glad. I spent quite a long time preparing it for you.”

At his words your heart soared and knew you were ascending to a higher plain. “You-you made this?” You weakly pointed at yourself, “For me? Prince Sidon, I don’t have anything for you in return.” He chuckled, standing at full height and taking your hand in his.

“I believe there is a way you can repay me.” His voice oozed like honey in your ears, “Perhaps allowing me the chance to court you would suffice. That is…” His eyes locked with yours, completely serious and full of so many emotions. “Only if you wish it so.” The blood pumping to and from your heart was deafening, but you heard his every word and hung onto it like a starved pup.

Even though you felt immensely tongue tied you whispered out, “I would definitely like us to try.” It delighted Sidon as he swooped you into his embrace laughing joyously.

From afar King Dorephan smiled at the two budding love birds. He spent years seeing his first child become love stricken and struggle with her unrequited love. At least with his second child there was hope for a love to blossom and bless his lands and everyone who were acquainted with them. For if there was anyone who he’d want for his son, it would be you.


	4. Bare Assets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original: Reader goes for a swim and finds themselves not alone.

There was no denying the nervousness humming throughout your body as you stood at the edge of the river. It’s been a few weeks of long traveling and it did a number on your poor legs and clothes. Your destination was the Zora’s Domain to visit your good friend Prince Sidon, but before you went you wanted to freshen up a bit. There was no way you would go there presented with armpits reeking and hair dirtied. Finally building up courage, and one last survey of the area, you removed the worn clothes settling them just at the edge. 

The water was brisk, but refreshing as it dulled the aches and pains trapped in your limbs. Once the water level kissed your hips you dove forward and relished how the water enveloped every inch and crevice. There was nothing better then this! The slow current carried you gently, but not too far from where your clothes lie. Each passing second the babbling brooks and birds chirps lulled you into further contentment until a sudden cheerful voice rang right next to your ear.

“Why, hello, [Name]!! It is wonderful to see you!” 

A scream breached from the back of your throat which in turn had you thrashing about in the water, desperately trying to find the bottom. Once you had righted yourself you finally made eye contact with Sidon bobbing in the water. You sunk lower until the water was lapping at your chin, “P-Prince Sidon! I didn’t expect you here!” Your toes just barely skimmed the bottom of the river and it was difficult to speak without getting a rush of water flooding your mouth. He didn’t seemed to be concerned or aware of your distress as he swam closer. 

You swam backwards while trying to keep your nude form from his view, but the action confused him. “My dear [Name], why are you moving away? I haven’t seen you in many of weeks! Your presence at home has been sorely missed by everyone!” His toothy smile was so inviting and genuine you could almost forget that you were bare ass naked, but instead gave a nervous laugh in response. 

“I-it’s great to see you as well. I have missed you and everyone too. B-but- uuhh- I really hate to be rude, but could you please..um…go away?” And as soon as the words left your mouth you wished you had never said them. His eyes shimmered sadly and his smile faltered a bit. There was nothing worse then the Prince of Happiness looking so dejected and knowing it was your fault. 

“My friend, have I done something wrong? Forgive me for startling you if that is why you are sending me away!” Again his large form slushed through the water determined to right the wrong he never committed. Sidon was such a sweetheart and very bright, but even the thought of how oblivious he was in this moment was a little shocking. You backed further away until your back smacked against a boulder and began to panic in embarrassment as there was no where to go now. All you could do in this heat of this dilemma was turn around and faced the front of your body to the boulder. 

This just concerned Sidon even further and he took your chin in his hand so he could stare into your eyes. “What did I do, [Name]? Say the word and I will get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness.” 

This was getting a little out of hand, even for you, “Please don’t do that, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s…it’s just… Sidon…. I am naked. I was bathing.” It was funny how you could almost see the little cogwheels turning in his head before his gaze dropped below your face. His mouth went agape seeing through the ripples and it was strange how you could imagine his mental light bulb had popped. There was period of silence where Sidon stared straight ahead, and you looked around feeling uncomfortable and hoping to gauge him out of his silence. “Uh…Sid-”

 

“I am the absolutely worse.” 

Your mouth fell open completely aghast of hearing anything negative from his lips, especially it being about himself. He turned away and his air was thick with shame, but if there was anyone to feel horrible about themselves it should have been you. You mulled over how you could have just been upfront from the start, but you were so surprised he showed up. Sidon abruptly stood from the waters, and his massive height loomed over you before he began to remove his royal garbs then whirling around presenting his body. 

“It is only fair of you to stare upon my indecent form as I gazed upon yours!” He held his head high and closed his eyes, “Please, [Name], stare upon me until I have made up for my inappropriate actions!” He held his arms out wide holding onto his possessions in each hand. He stood there in his full glory as the water glistened over his beautiful red scales. It stunned you to say the least, but a chuckle bubbled before blowing into full on laughter. Taken by surprise he called out your name feeling unsure of himself.

Still covering your form you wiped a few tears away and spoke in between laughter, “Sidon… I-I have to say that is very sweet of you, but you do realize I basically see you ‘naked’ majority of the time?” You were still laughing under your breath while he stood there looking between his royal garments and himself. He threw his head back howling with laughter as he realize, yes, he pretty much was “nude” at every waking moment. He put back all his possessions back on their rightful place before he assisted you by bringing your cloak to cover yourself. 

You gratefully took it from his large hand as you wrapped it around your exposed areas and made your way to sit on the boulder. Sidon moved next to you opting to stay in the water being eye level from your perch. He gave you a toothy grin that sparkled in the sun, “Thank you, my friend.” 

A little confused, you asked, “For what?” 

His grin grew wider, “I was worried for a moment you did not want me around anymore, but I am relieved to know that was not the case.” 

Feeling a pang of guilt you spoke shyly, “I didn’t mean to speak so harshly to you. I was just shocked is all. It’s not everyday a Zora pops up while your bum is hanging out.” You joked trying not to feel so nervous and self-conscious. 

Sidon hummed deeply, his eyes lowering just a smidge, “Mm…It certainly was an honor seeing it though.”

You sputtered incoherently unable to stare him in the face for the rest of the day.


	5. Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Prince Sidon uses singing to confess to Reader

If there was one thing that Sidon was known for was being resourceful and dedicated. Oh, also, incredibly charming, no one should forget that. However, if there was one thing that Sidon wasn’t particularly well at, was guessing how you felt about him. It’s been months, possibly over a year, the two of you known each other, and each passing moment Sidon found himself falling for you. He found you odd as he noticed you prefer to be by yourself and wandered distance lands only to press the most unique flowers.

It intrigued him to no end that you were a polar opposite, opting to button up around others and only spoke when spoken to. There was a time where it was extremely difficult to get through to you, but he learned he was being too assertive and backed off. That is when he realize you were more inclined to hang around if given the appropriate space. Once he broke into your shell, he found you were a wonderful and deeply caring person.

He could listen to your soft spoken stories for hours, and did! Each time he asked you to tell him another adventure he could see the light in your eyes shine bright, and he wanted to make sure they would stay lit as long as he was around. It might have been around then when he decided he wanted to be with you more than just a great friend. Although the courtship he presumed you were used to might have been completely different outside his domain. He eventually inquired Link’s assistance about the best possible approaches, but the blonde only gestured to keep it simple. Real simple.

Simple? Sidon does not do simple.

He was extravagant and outgoing, why, there wouldn’t be one person not overcome by his charms! Until he thought of you, and his ego deflated. Link was right, despite Sidon’s flabouishes ways you were never once swooned by it. What could he do? Throwing a ball in your honor would overwhelm you for sure, and you were not a fan of material gifts.. It wasn’t until Sidon hunched over in deep thought a melody danced in air. Link had been tuning a banjo and an idea struck Sidon harder than lightning. He had the perfect way to confess, he only hope you recuperated his feelings.

About a week after his brilliant eureka, Sidon invited you for an outing on the cliff overlooking Zora’s Domain. As you made your way up the steep hill you took note of the expensive blanket laid flat upon the ground, a basket of goods and drinks weighing it down in the wind. Sidon wasn’t anywhere to be seen yet, but it was no bother and sat down to patiently wait for him.

“I am so thrilled you have come, [Name]!”

His sudden voice startled you while he came up from behind. Sheepishly you greeted him and twiddled your thumbs feeling antsy. He plopped down beside you, beaming so bright he could outshine the sun. Whenever he was around, you were stuck for words and hands became clammy. Your feelings only intensified when Sidon peered down at you, a look of determination. “[Name], there is something dire I must speak to you about.” Oh no, you thought, thoughts running to the worst case scenario, but Sidon continued on, “In fact..What I have to say, I believe for you it would be the utmost importance how I present this to you.”

He pulled out a banjo that looked similar to Link’s, and, in fact, you knew it was. You blinked at the Prince in question, and he only gave a small, but endearing smile. His fingers began to strum the instrument, the melody simple and light despite the few missed notes. He carried on anyways, his smooth voice at first nerved wracked but steadily gained courage,

“Here comes the wanderer to collect their fields of flowers,  
The book they hold is old and worn, and never out of power,  
The petals pressed between the pages carries words unspoken,  
Each chapter better than the next, it really is a token.  
If I can say, I must confess, the wanderer is a treasure,  
And one day I hope, they gift me the pleasure,  
they love me like their flowers….”

Undoubtedly the most precious gift anyone bestowed on you, you felt smitten. He looked at you expectantly, so nervous, so scared. All it took was a kiss to his cheek to know you were his and he was yours. Feelings of extreme ecstasy flourished through him and he would have to give Link many of thanks later.

Sometimes simple is best.


	6. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sidon wants attention

On this evening you were sitting by a campfire and immersed in a good novel. It was the kind to make an old woman blush, but the story was dynamic and hilarious enough to keep your attention. You had your knuckles to your grinning mouth and had a faint blush on your cheeks. Being so engrossed in the novel, you did not see a figure approaching on your side and felt a hand slithered to your neck.

If your flesh could project itself from your body it should would have in that moment.

The figure next to you let out a sound of surprised as you flipped backwards off the log and held the novel up defensively. The blood pumping through your veins slowed seeing the figure was none other than Prince Sidon. He looked confused and apologetic seeing your frantic state, “My love, please accept my dearest apologizes. I did not mean to frighten you.” He chuckled, “My intention was not to scare you, but it appears my attempts were all for naught.” 

You placed a hand on your chest to calm your racing heart and smiled sheepishly. “No, no, I should have been paying attention. Especially since it’s getting dark.” You closed the book and gestured Sidon to sit on a large log. By the fire you were roasting some lizards and handed him one on a stick. He looked at it curiously and watched you head back to your novel. You cleared your throat and sat back on your log, “I hope you don’t mind if I finish this chapter? It’s at the good part, it shouldn’t be too long.” 

He gave a lopsided smile and took a bite out in his food. He waved to gesture ‘go ahead’ and continued to eat while watching you read. Sidon couldn’t help but notice the way you bit your lip and your eyes dilating. He hummed to himself and suppressed a knowing smirk. He continued to observe you long after finishing his meal, and his smirk emerged seeing your cheeks flaring red. He knew it wasn’t the heat of the fire causing it, and soon he was beginning to feel envy the book had ensnared your attention than his presence.

It was becoming hard to read with the day ending, but you wanted to at least know what happened before you had to put it down. Just as you were about to turn to the next page you felt a sudden pinch on your shin. You didn’t think much of it assuming it was a mosquito and continued reading. The next pinch was sharper and you felt multiple ridges and it dawned on you that this was not a mosquito. Lifting your book your gaze caught Sidon’s. He was crouched low with his teeth bared and the look he gave you sent shivers along your spine.

“Do not mind me, love. Continue.” His tone rumbled and you knew he wasn’t telling you the truth. You could hear the undertone ‘ _put the book down_ ’ and rebellious thoughts bubbled in your head. His eyes never left yours as you went back to reading. As another act of rebellion you shifted your legs to cross underneath you.

By this point, you were not reading the book as you made it out to be and a smirk stretched across your face. His hands gripped your calves and you tried to ignore him tugging. Next came a shower of nips on your knees and then dragging his lips afterwards along your skin. 

You had a difficult time suppressing the yelp and gripped your novel to ground yourself. He wasn’t shy letting his low hum rumble and another barrage of nips scattered on your legs. You threw the book to the side in surprised feeling a nip on top your thigh and you blush at his heated look.

To say the least he got the attention he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sidon smitten by your laugh.

For months on end, Sidon watched you from afar with his heart racing and his mind wandering. He couldn’t lie to himself that he developed feelings for you and he wanted to thank Link for introducing you two each day. However, he never made it known to you nor anyone else of his afflictions. He wasn’t sure how to act on them, or if you even reciprocated them at all. All he could do for now was wait and, for the moment, he was content with it.

He sighed and wistfully stares at you from his spot in the water. He loved that you were a water baby and thanked Hylia that he got to spend each day learning more about you. As he floated along with the slow current he watched as you and Link splashed each other. Each of you were trying your hardest to create the biggest waves, but, of course, Link was winning by a landslide. Sidon laughed to himself hearing your sham cries and Link gave his all to win.

From where you two were, the current picked up quite a bit and Link went to slush another wave of water when he lost his footing and fell. He let out a pitiful cry and you were shocked to see him go under so fast. Sidon along with you watched Link swept away and watch his attempts to stand. Unfortunately, the current was too swift and would knock him down continuously until he bobbed to the calm areas in defeat.

Sidon not being too far from you heard a snort and then another one. He glanced over curious what that sound was and found you suppressing laughter. You were on the verge of losing it, and when Link finally stood up he was smacked in the face by a green gill. Whatever self control you had was gone and a boisterous laugh burst forth. Snorts and wheezes filled the air and Link only looked at you scornfully if not deeply embarrassed.

Your laughs rose an octave and the more you snorted the more it made you laugh. Sidon’s eyes widen and he could feel a warm sensation flush his body. Tears pricked the corner of your eyes and he felt himself transcend. He had never heard your laugh to that extent and relished in hearing how uncontrolled it was. How untamed, and genuine it was. He could feel himself beginning to laugh with you and each time you snorted he felt elated.

In the midst of his overjoyed state, he brought you into his arms and laughed as you yelped in surprise. Your laughter didn’t cease but, instead, grew to more a bashful mirth. Sidon’s eyes glimmered and his toothy grin further exposed. 

Yes, he would make sure you would laugh like this again. He needed to because now he was aware of another part of you; a wondrous and infectious part he wanted to explore. He laughed and thought to himself how could one person be so adorable?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sidon and pregnant you

The eve of the day was on the rise and all you could do was sigh, feeling fatigue and sore. Your bulging stomach weighed heavily on your hips and knees, and quickly sat on the bench outside on your shared balcony. Resting your hands upon your taunt belly, your mind wondered to what will be served for dinner, but you grumbled not wanting to wait so long when your little one inside was nagging for more food. 

Alas, being Sidon’s lover and the bearer of his child the court decided to plan a special diet for you of the richest nutrients. They weren’t starving you, but they didn’t approve of unnecessary snacking despite your pouts.

So you wanted to eat more sweets than nutritious five star meals. It wasn’t you who wanted it, you would claim, it was the baby. You smiled and laughed to yourself at the thought of telling Sidon your reservations on prohibited snacks.

He only laughed when you claimed the baby needed snacks so it may be born sweet as Sidon, but even he was stern on keeping with the diet. Oh well, there were perks to being a lover to a Prince and there would be cons. It definitely wasn’t the worse thing to happen.

Rubbing your stomach in thought you didn’t hear someone approach behind you. It wasn’t until you heard tinkling of jewelry did you look over your shoulder. You smiled at Sidon while he removed his shoulder pieces and headdress. He returned your smile with a toothy grin of his own and his massive height loomed over you as he bent down to kiss you. 

As he pulled away he knelt down and peppered your stomach with its own kisses. “Hello, my young one. Have you been good?” He murmured to the baby and funny enough you felt the little one squirm inside. He eyes glimmered happily feeling movement under his palms. “Are you excited your Papa is here? Do not worry my little guppy, your time in there is almost over.”

“Hopefully soon, because I fear one sneeze will pop this child out.” You mumbled, leaning your back against the wall. Sidon continued to rub your stomach as he smiled at your words. You took one of his hands in yours and each time never failed to notice how his hands engulfed yours. You kissed his knuckles to his palm and sighed, finally feeling at ease. “I may have to make it a point to stay by your side. It seems I am only well when you’re around, Sidon.”

He smiled and nuzzled your stomach, “That would be a dream in itself, sweet droplet. It pains me to leave both your sides. I do not want to miss a thing.”

You only chuckled, “You honestly won’t be missing much other than me being hungry and them kicking.” You ran your hand along the top of his head, tickling his fins. The sensation caused him to shake his head and rub where your feathered light touches once were.

“My dear, every moment I am not with you I feel as if I am missing out of the wonders of life itself. I would have never imagine my child being carried by someone grand as you.” 

His smile was so endearing and you cupped his cheek, “Your words are ever flattering, my love, but don’t forget when we consummated you asked where my egg sack was.”


	9. Children have no chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sidon's feelings are made known to Reader

“Hey! [Name]’s back!!” A child called out from their group and bound their way over to where you and Sidon stood.

As soon as you heard their little voices a smile made its way on your face and you turned around with your arms wide open to bring them in a hug. They all ran as fast as they could and dog piled upon you cheering and laughing. Sidon was beaming, feeling proud that the child of Zora’s Domain were enthralled by you. He crossed his arm and covered his laugh with his hand as the children began to bombard you with questions.

“What took you so long!?” 

“Well, I was travelin-”

“Did you get a new cloak?? Why did you do that, your green one was better!”

“H-Hey now, it was old-”

“[Name], [Name]!! My fin grew another inch! I’ma be taller than you, just watch!”

“Hahaha, I don’t doubt it. Majority of you will be taller then me before you know it!”

“Good, ‘cause then we’ll all be big enough to throw you in the river.”

“WHAT! Don’t be cruel!!”

Sidon pressed his knuckles to his lips attempting to quell the laugh that threatened to burst. The kids were tugging on your cloak while the other ones in front of you pulled on your pants. Each of them wanting your undivided attention and Sidon was trying to keep himself in check as they all fawned over you. He thought to himself that he was lucky that the children were not around all the time from how much they admired you. It would have been impossible to get close to you otherwise, but then again, it made his heart sore at the thought if you allowed him the chance to raise children with you. He could already tell you would make a great parent.

It was then when one of the children noticed that they forget Sidon was there and they rushed over to him pulling on his hand to come join. Sidon could only chuckle at the little one tried their hardest to drag him over, and so he pretended they were incredibly strong. They giggled uncontrollably as they ‘dragged’ Sidon while you were on the ground again with a few children smothering you.

In a feign feeble attempt for help, you raised your hand as if you had fought a mighty battle. “Sidon…I don’t think…I can make it. Tell the children….that I.. that I ate all their shrimps.” Loud gasps from all the kids could be heard, “Also…it was delicious… Blehhh.” You went limp and stuck your tongue out.

All the kid began yelling and tugging on your clothing. “Noooo! You’re lying, you really didn’t eat them all, did you??”

Sidon made his way over and pulled you into his lap, he held his trademark pose over your ‘dead’ body. “Do not worry, my dear, [Name]. I will make sure your message to the children will not go undelivered.” He looked at them all and tried his best remain serious, “Listen my fellow comrades!”

They all took the poses of soldiers, and some looked like they were going to cry. Others faces remain intensively stern. “Aye, sir!”

“We must honor our fallen comrade in arms!” He looked between them all before his smile became devious. “By tickling them!”

Your eyes shot open and before you could get up a horde of Zora children dog piled you again, but this time their tiny fingers jabbing and tickling. You cried out and laughed while trying to push them away. You shook your fist at Sidon, “You betrayed me! I thought you loved me!” You jokingly jest, but the children all paused.

“Sidon does love you!” One them called out and Sidon’s eyes bugged out.

“Yeah! He went on and on how..uh…what was the word he used?”

“He said infatuated.”

“You dolt, that means you farted.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“[Name], are you gonna marry Sidon?”

You were confused and trying to get your bearings as all children spoke at once. You glanced over and saw Sidon hiding his face. He looked completely flustered and you bit your lip to try to suppress the smug smile from surfacing.

You made your way over to Sidon and he looked up at you before you pretended to faint. His reaction was quick and thorough, easily swooping you in a dip. He looked even more flustered at your cheeky grin, “Infatuated, huh? I think I can say the same.”

The children’s reactions were a mixture of whooping and gagging. It took him a moment to register before a blush bloomed on his face not at all sure what to feel embarrassed at; the children or the fact he got called out.


	10. Waterplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sidon and reader spend some time together.

The air was humid causing your clothes to cling to your skin. Your face scrunched in displeasure as you peeled the collar of your shirt away from your chest and fell back against the grass. The ends of your feet resided in the slow moving river, the only thing providing relief on this miserable day. You hadn’t been out here for long, possibly ten minutes max, when you decided to chill on the bank. Looking for Sidon could wait, you guessed, and let the sound of nature lull you into a light sleep. 

You had woken feeling a tug on your toes, but figured that it was just fishes nibbling and wiggled your toes to get them to scamper. It stopped for a moment and you sighed feeling yourself relax again. That is...until you were dragged in the water. You scrabbled around, definitely awake now, and stood up from the shallow end. You looked over your soaking wet form before looking around for the culprit. From a deep end you spot a red fin peeking from the surface and you smirked. 

You looked around you, finally spotting a perfect skipping stone and aimed the best you could towards the fin. It skimmed the water perfectly and was about to hit it when a hand snatched it out of the air. You snapped your fingers, feeling bummed it didn’t hit your target and from below Sidon’s head came into view. You could only make out his eyes before he swam over and stood up revealing a cheeky grin. 

“Your throw is getting better each time, my love!” He flicked the stone in the air before snatching it and wiggling it against the tip of your nose. “If I may give a minor critique, upon your release you did not snap your wrist.” He turned around and flicked the stone, it skidded a perfect twenty times before the water enveloped it. He turned around beaming and stuck out his chest, “In doing so, you can guarantee a perfect throw each time!” 

You rolled your eyes, unable to suppress your smile. You flicked water on his chest seeing his massive height made it too inconvenient to aim at his face. He smirked and picked you up under your armpits and swung you around before releasing you into the river. A scream of shock and delight escaped your throat before you plunged into the water. When you had resurfaced Sidon was nowhere to be seen. You smacked the surface, feigning frustration and turned around in a circle for the telltale sign of Sidon. 

You were pulled underneath again and saw Sidon looking feral, if not devious. He swam to you capturing your lips with his and effectively keeping you still. You hands pounded playfully on his chest, your knuckles rapping against his chest plate before he grabbed them and deepen the kiss. Water filled your mouth, but he sucked it out effortlessly, filtering it out through his gills. When he figured he kept you under the water long enough, he brought you to the surface all the while never breaking the kiss. 

You gasped for air and looked at Sidon in a haze. Your cheeks were flushed and he looked absolutely smug. “W-well, at least I am not hot anymore…” 

His eyelids lowered, “Mmm, I would not claim that yet, my love.” He leaned back in the water bringing you with him to lay on his stomach. His words rumbled his torso, “I have not had my fill of you quite yet.” 

Oh boy.


End file.
